A World Around You
A World Around You is a song from the eighth season composed by Ed Welch and Robert Hartshorne. Lyrics Have a look about you, take in what you see There's a world around you wherever you may be Favourite names and places everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Out of Henry's Tunnel or climbing Gordon's Hill Past the castle ruins toward the watermill We'll whistle past the lighthouse, gleaming red and white We'll leave the sheds at Tidmouth, then come back home at night Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see Be it town or country, there's such variety Old familiar faces everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Have a look about you, take in what you see There's a world around you wherever you may be Favourite names and places everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Across the old steel bridge or past the church we'll go Up beyond the windmill or ploughing through the snow On towards the castle, and past the sea so blue Wherever you are going, here's what you should do Have a look about you, take in what you see There's a world around you wherever you may be Favourite names and places everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see Be it town or country, there's such variety Old familiar faces everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Emily * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter Episodes * James Gets a New Coat * Percy Gets it Right * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Toby's Windmill * Thomas and the Circus * Emily's New Coaches * Edward the Great * Harold and the Flying Horse * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * Percy's Big Mistake * Thomas Saves the Day * Too Hot for Thomas * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * James Goes Too Far * Halloween * Thomas and the Firework Display * Emily's Adventure * Chickens to School Deleted Scenes * Henry and the Wishing Tree - Henry puffing through the forest. * Thomas and the Circus - An alternate shot of Thomas passing the children at Maron while pulling the circus train. * Edward the Great - Edward passing Donald and Douglas at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. * Halloween - An alternate shot of Thomas and Emily leaving the yard to go to the Smelter's yard. * Emily's Adventure - Emily passing Thomas and Trevor while going home. * Chickens to School - Henry going under the bridge while pulling his goods train. Gallery File:ThomasandtheCircus14.png File:Toby'sWindmill14.jpg|Toby File:HenryandtheWishingTree5.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree4.jpg File:Emily'sAdventure.png File:EdwardtheGreat4.jpg File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse1.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches4.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches16.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches14.jpg Category:Songs